


do you know what this jacket is made of? (girlfriend material)

by textbookMobster



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Eda-centric POV, F/F, Gen, Pining, quick get rich schemes, well mostly getting Amity in a leather jacket scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookMobster/pseuds/textbookMobster
Summary: Eda wants to capitalize on Amity's crush.Now ifonlyLuz  could part with the merchandise.
Kudos: 88





	do you know what this jacket is made of? (girlfriend material)

It all started innocently enough: just a minor scheme for Eda to make a little more on the side after she had caught Amity clutching one of Luz’s shirts, nose buried in the fabric. The kid was bats-over-heels into her human, which Eda found both endearing and hilarious at the same time. She'd been there, done that. Wasn't as clueless as Luz, but she knew the cut of her witch’s robes and it definitely screamed girlfriend material. (Teeth, mouth, and all.)

She couldn't do anything about Luz’s cluelessness though. Well, _wouldn’t_ because that wasn't really her style. Watching them bumble into each other was too much fun, and anyway, she had a reputation to maintain. No, if she was going to stick her finger in this particular pie, she was going to do it in a way that would maximize her profits, selling Luz’s “clothes” to one Amity Blight, whose family, while not quite as rich as the Bat Queen of the Boiling Isles, was certainly well off enough that they could afford an eccentric hobby or two.

So, there she was, giving whispered instructions to good ol’ Owlbert while Luz and King were out on a play date. They'd had such good pickings last time from some seasonal pop-up shop throwing away stuff that was still in decent condition. (Maybe they were sacrificing it for some old god called Hallowed Een? Whatever. More for Eda, who was hotter and more powerful than any god could ever be.) Now, if Owlbert could acquire them some human clothes, Eda was going to be very much in business.

With a little chin scratch, she sent her favourite owl son away and went about conjuring a little nest bed for Luz to sleep in. She was taking the little human under her wing after all, so why not lean into the bird puns? Besides, Eda got a kick out of seeing Luz starry-eyed every single time she was inducted into another Eda classic. It was like that time she’d become a cult icon among the garden gnomes. So much so that they had started worshipping her, silly little things.

She _probably_ shouldn't encourage Luz to worship her. Probably _should_ let Luz grow into herself, yada, yada, be her own person. Oh, but it wasn't everyday she got the same level of worship craze that Lilith got concentrated in a single being. Surely it didn't hurt?

Worrying was for suckerz anyway.

* * *

Unfortunately for Eda’s scheme, Luz did not like the nest bed enough to roll around the mattress-pile of human clothing and leave her unique, blush-inducing scent all over the place.

She thought it was _cute_ and on-brand, as far as Eda was concerned, but seeing as the nest bed was currently filled with little lumpy piles of clothing, the bedroll she'd packed was still comfier by a fair bit. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she'd given Eda one of her signature Noceda smiles and rolled the clothes into a mini nest inside her nest—a nestception!—before plonking her bedroll in the middle of it all and succumbing to sleep in a matter of moments.

Eda ignored the smug radiating from King—“I'm the _King_ of get-rich schemes, Eda”—before returning to the drawing board, which was mostly a mood board of Eda with the words “Do it for her” wedged in between pictures.

Oh. _Oh._

Well, there was no harm in asking.

* * *

“Hey, Luz, what do you think of this jacket I got you? It's made from the skin of your dead domesticated mammals.”

“Aww, Eda! You shouldn't have.”

“Well, I did, so you better wear it, kiddo.”

* * *

The problem with getting Amity to buy her Luz-scented merchandise, as it turned out, was that Luz did not want to take off said merchandise now that they were definitely _hers_.

Take the leather jacket, for instance. Eda figured Luz would wear it for a few days before the novelty of it wore off and she could introduce some new piece of clothing to Luz’s already limited wardrobe. Instead, the human had taken to the jacket like a dragon to her hoard and had even started wearing it over her Hexside uniform.

Eda was not pleased. How was she going to sell Luz-scented merchandise if Luz refused to part with said merchandise?

Maybe if the kid stayed still long enough to let Eda rub a scarf all over her cheeks she could be getting somewhere . . . .

“Eda, I need your help!”

Eda took one look at her kid’s posture and sighed. When did she become so soft and responsible all of a sudden? She followed Luz into the living room and saw her friends hovering over the Blight kid. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, Amity was looking a little faint all day, and when I invited her back here, she'd passed out,” Luz explained. Behind her, Gus was imitating her expression of concern and Willow was exasperated.

Eda arched an eyebrow at the more sensible of Luz’s friends and received all the confirmation she needed.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Luz asked.

Eda slung an arm around Luz and steered her young apprentice away. To think that Hexside’s best and brightest could be felled so easily by a piece of clothing. “She probably just got overheated, Luz. You know how it is in the Boiling Isles.” _It certainly had nothing to do with you and your cute getup, kiddo. Nope. Not at all._

“I'll offer to put sunscreen on her next time! Maybe that'll help.”

“Sure, Luz. Sure.”

* * *

Eda eventually did recoup her losses through Gus, who was more than happy to buy all the clothes Owlbert had acquired for some new fad called “human cosplaying”. Apparently, it was a big hit at Hexside Academy, and even Principal Bump had been seen walking around, wearing an ugly, neon green feather boa around his neck. (Now there was a middleman salesperson just waiting to be moulded into Eda’s perfect image! Ahahahahaha!!!)

If Eda caught Amity chilling with Luz sometimes, permanently flushed pink and wearing a matching leather jacket . . . well, good for her. Now if only she could get them to make her _Bad Girl Coven_ merchandise popular enough to piss off the emperor himself.

Eda grinned. Well, another scheme for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probs a little more tell than show but im still figuring out Eda's voice ahaha
> 
> what i really want to do is write Amity-centric pining but who knows how the witches speak in the Boiling Isles??? not this dumbass


End file.
